This invention relates to wireless digital data transmission.
Typical wireless digital data communication is affected between radio-frequency (RF) active transceivers contained in each of two communication devices. Each RF transceiver has a separate power source to produce the radio-frequency carrier waves used to transmit data to the other devices.